


Turno libero.

by flowerscrown (anqis)



Series: Contest Lampo di Una Direzione. [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anqis/pseuds/flowerscrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ruttino e le fai le moine. Ne scappa uno a me e mi cacci da tavola.”<br/>Sospira. “Cielo, Louis, è una bambina. Anche se delle volte avresti bisogno tu di una babysitter.”<br/><b>Partecipa al Contest Lampo indetto da Una Direzione.<b></b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Turno libero.

**Author's Note:**

> (110 words)  
> Prompt: babysitter – ruttino – specchio  
> Partecipa al Contest Lampo indetto da Una Direzione.

“Non capisco.”  
Harry ignora Louis per l’ennesima volta, muovendo qualche passo per la stanza. Gli volge le spalle per sottolineare quanto poco i suoi commenti lo tocchino.  
Sorride sentendo la guancia di Lux sfiorargli la spalla. Lo sguardo cade sullo specchio dell’armadio e le fossette si accentuano al pensiero che un giorno tra le sue braccia dormirà sua figlia.  
“Ruttino e le fai le moine. Ne scappa uno a me e mi cacci da tavola.”  
Sospira. “Cielo, Louis, è una bambina. Anche se delle volte avresti bisogno tu di una babysitter.”  
“Per farmi sculacciare perché ho detto una parolaccia? C’è già mia madre.”  
“Sicuro? Io avrei il turno libero dopo.”  

   



End file.
